


Sammy's Surprise

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Deconstructs Ma'lak Box, Dean Winchester Surprises Sam Winchester with Gifts, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Handle Bar, M/M, No Angst, No Drama, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Sam Preps in Shower, Sam rides Dean, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, don't want to give away too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Comedy, Romance, Porn with a PlotTop!Dean, Bottom!SamNo Angst, No Drama.WORDS: 3,226 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: (This is for @hidansbabe530 because of her comment about how my fic "Haunted Lockdown" ended.)Season 14 - AU Michael is dead.Sam goes on a trip and Dean makes a surprise for Sammy while he's away. They are already secret lovers in this story.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	Sammy's Surprise

Michael has been defeated and the brothers are finally getting the break they have needed for quite some time.

They are lying on Dean's bed. Dean is kissing Sam while Sam is trying to get his clothes back on. "Dean, hang on."

Dean sighs. "You're going to be gone. I need to get what I can to sustain me while you're not here." He holds Sam's face and kisses him possessively.

Sam gasps as their lips part. "It's just a couple days. Mom needs her..."

"I know! I know! Ugh!" Dean gets up out of bed and grabs his clothes.

"What? You mad at mom now?" Sam finishes putting on his clothes and is standing in front of Dean with his shirt unbuttoned.

"No." Dean is dressed. He looks into Sam's eyes and smiles. He starts buttoning up Sam's shirt like he did when Sam was little. "I'm jealous, like I was when you were a baby and she stole any of your attention away from me."

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. He touches Dean's cheek. "When I get back, you'll have all of my attention and then some. I'm going to leave something with you while I'm gone. Something she can't ever steal from you."

Dean looks up from Sam's shirt and into his eyes. "Okay, what?"

Sam steps a little closer to his brother. "My heart." He pulls Dean in for a kiss.

~~~~~

  
As soon as Sam's gone, Dean wants to get started on his project.

He walks into the garage and there sits the Ma'lak box on it's trailer. They brought it to the bunker from Donna's place when they thought they might need it. Luckily they found another way to get rid of Michael.

Dean puts his gear on and starts disassembling the metal coffin.

He almost has it completely apart when Cas appears. "Hey Cas, what's up?"

Cas looks at what Dean's doing. "Why are you disassembling the Ma'lak box?"

Dean turns off his welder and decides it's time to have a talk with his friend. "There's something I've wanted to share with you for a while now, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it. It's very personal."

"Is it about our profound bond?" Cas is curious.

Dean's eyes get big. "Oh. No, Cas. I mean, we do have a close friendship. I... hmmm." Dean immediatly rubs the back of his neck nervously. He's trying not to hurt Cas's feelings. He paces trying to find the right words.

Cas is now curious and confused.

Dean finally stops pacing and holds up one hand and clears his throat. "It's about me and Sam."

"Are you fighting again?" Cas's head is tilted like he does when he doesn't understand something.

Dean's shaking his head. "No. Quite the opposite. He's my soul mate."

Cas looks like he's still confused. "Is there a problem with that?"

Dean was expecting Cas to react differently. "No. I love Sam. He loves me. We'rrrre... _together_ now."

Suddenly Cas's expression changes. "Oh! You've finally consummated."

Dean rubs his hands over his blushing face and quietly replies, "Finally."

"Did you not want me to know?" Cas is wanting to understand.

Dean leans his butt against the edge of his work bench while still facing Cas. He takes the welder's mask off the top of his head and sets it down. "It's not that I don't want you to know. It's just that Sam is my brother and I need to protect him. I don't want to see him get hurt because I told anyone about our secret. You do understand that Sam and I being... _together_ is a secret, right?"

"I won't tell anyone. Although, I'm pretty sure Jack already knows. Mary doesn't, but I'm sure she has suspicions."

"Why do you think Jack knows?" Dean's worried that either Jack overheard him and Sam having sex or they're just being too obvious.

Cas points to the garage doorway into the bunker.

Dean looks and sees Jack standing there.

Jack shrugs. "I've known for a while. I promise I won't tell anyone. I just don't understand why you'd keep your love a secret."

Dean can't believe that they both know now. He stands up straight and sighs. "In the world we live in, it's considered immoral and illegal for siblings to be lovers. It's just not done. If people found out about us..." Dean doesn't want to think about what people might say or do to his brother just because they love each other so deeply it defies logic.

Jack and Cas see Dean's really concerned. Jack walks over and places his hand on Dean's arm.

Dean didn't expect anyone to touch him. He was looking at the ground and not paying attention. He quickly looks up and sees Jack.

Jack keeps his hand on Dean's arm. "You and Sam mean so much to me. I see how deeply you care for one another. You deserve happiness. So, please don't worry about what others might think. Besides, your family should be the only ones that matter, right?" He smiles. "I love our family."

Dean places his hand over Jack's that's on his arm. "Right, kid. How'd you get so smart?"

Jack looks over at Cas then back towards Dean. "I have amazing parents."

~~~~~

  
"Thanks for helping me, Cas. I'm not sure I'd have gotten it done in time without your help." Dean closes the refrigerator after getting himself a beer.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Sam will enjoy his surprise."

Jack walks into the kitchen. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Where are you two going?" Dean drinks his beer.

"Jack asked me to take him to the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C. There are 17 museums there. We won't have time to see all of them, but we will see what we can. I'll take him to the zoo also. We won't return until late tomorrow." Cas grins at Jack who looks excited.

Dean can't help smiling. "You two have fun."

They're about to leave when Dean yells, "Oh! Wait!!" He pulls out his wallet and hands Jack $200 in cash. "It's all the money I have on me. I know Cas can zap you both into the museums bypassing the ticket counters, but that should help you get food and soda. Don't waste it on souvenirs."

"Souvenirs?" Jack's not familiar with that word.

"I'll explain." Cas waits for Jack to finish putting the money in his wallet.

"Thank you Dean." Jack is very happy.

"You're welcome."

Cas and Jack vanish.

~~~~~

Sam called 2 hours ago. He should be home any minute. Dean's excited and can't wait to see Sam. He misses him so much.

As soon as Sam comes through the door, they rush into each others arms and kiss like they haven't seen each other in months rather than days. After several long minutes of kissing Sam looks into Dean's eyes. "It smells like you're roasting a turkey."

Dean pecks his dimpled cheek. "Because I'm roasting a turkey. Turkey." He kisses his lips. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Sam pushes Dean against a table and grinds into him while kissing him.

"Hey..."

Sam keeps kissing Dean's neck and moving his hands up under his shirts.

"Hey..." Dean pushes against Sam's chest.

Sam is lost in his need to feel Dean's body against his. He lifts Dean up on the table and is about to climb on top of him.

"Whoa! HOLD ON!" Dean has to push himself out from under Sam or he was going to fuck him right there on the kitchen table.

Sam damn near growls at himself. "Sorry." He thinks he might have blue balls. He's always wondered if that's a real condition.

"You alright?" Dean moves the hair from Sam's face.

Sam nods. "Yeah. Just hungry, horny and tired. I'm not picky about which gets sated first."

Dean hugs his brother. "I missed you."

Sam lets Dean's words sink into his soul. He was missed. It feels good to have been missed while he was away. "I missed you too. So very much."

Dean kisses Sam. "Let's eat something first."

Sam washes his hands then helps Dean get the food plated.

They sit down in the kitchen and eat.

"So, what have you been doing while I was away?" Sam's very curious.

Dean takes a bite and swallows. "I made you a surprise."

"Really? Where is it?" Sam is looking around.

"In my room. You have to wait till after dinner and after you shower." Dean smiles as he takes another bite.

"What?" Sam's shocked that Dean's making him wait. He finally smiles as he takes a bite of food and swallows. "Fine, whatever."

Dean gives Sam a surprise for dessert.

Sam can't believe what Dean just set down in front of him. "No! I haven't had this since I was a kid! Dean! You made me a Kit Kat lasagna?!" Sam looks at the plate Dean served him. The layers of Kit Kat candy bars, open faced ice cream sandwiches, magic shell, peanut butter, marshmallow cream, chocolate chips and peanut butter chips. It's truly amazing to behold let alone taste.

"I was feeling a bit nostalgic." Dean bites at his bottom lip.

Sam gets up and hugs his big brother. "Normally I wouldn't touch that stuff with a ten foot pole." He looks at the plate again. "Right now, I can't wait to try it." He kisses Dean and sits back down to indulge in the most sinful concoction ever created by his big brother, and that's saying something.

Sam only eats half of the piece Dean served him. It was too sweet for him to finish. He wraps up the rest and places it in the freezer for later.

"I'm going to take a shower." He kisses Dean. "And try not to throw up." He rubs his stomach.

Dean's cleaning up the dishes and putting away left overs. He laughs, "You better not."

As Sam's heading for his room, he notices a lock on Dean's door with a sign that reads:

**"DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE!"**

Sam laughs and goes into his room. Once inside he's shocked to find that all of his belongings are missing except the furniture and one clean outfit that he sleeps in with clean boxers which are neatly folded on the bed. He puts his duffle from his trip up on the bed and sees a note on his dresser that reads:

_"Bitch, Don't worry about it. Just take your shower. Love you. -Jerk"_

Sam laughs boisterously at Dean's note.

Dean hears Sam laughing all the way from the kitchen! He too starts laughing.

Sam hears Dean's laughter echo through the bunker. He yells, "JERK!"

Dean replies, "HURRY UP BITCH!" He's still laughing.

~~~~~

After his shower, Sam walks into the kitchen in his pajamas.

Dean smiles as he kisses Sam's smooth, shaven face. "You ready for your surprise?"

"Mmmm" Sam is snuggled up against Dean on the bench at the kitchen table. He's crashing from his sugar high.

Dean gets up. "Come on. No getting sleepy just yet."

Sam nods and stands up. He follows Dean to his locked bedroom.

Dean removes the sign from his door and unlocks it. "Okay. If you don't like it, tell me. It can always be undone."

Sam is very curious. Suspense has been killing him.

"By the way, I'm top." Dean grins.

"You always top." Sam elbows Dean in the gut and opens the door. Once he sees it, he just stands in the doorway staring at it. "That's a... no way!"

"Yes way! I made us bunk beds bitch!" Dean's very excited. He climbs the ladder and gets on the top bunk. "I made it extra sturdy. All welded metal. Cas had to use his mojo to get it in here." He bounces on the bed. "Notice it doesn't squeak? It's sturdy as fuck and quiet."

Sam looks at the bottom bunk. "You got me a queen bed."

"Surprise!" Dean climbs down. He wraps his arms around Sam. "I wanted you to have a bed your gigantor self could feel comfortable on." He kisses Sam and Sam kisses him right back. "Lay down on it. Tell me what you think."

Sam lays down on the bed and almost cries it's so comfortable. "Memory foam?"

"Uh huh. I got you the best." Dean is very proud of himself. "I also moved all your stuff into my room. You and I will be sharing a room now. I also told Cas about us."

Sam's eyes get big. "You told Cas?!"

"Don't worry. He said he already knew. Something about us being soul mates and he was wondering when we were going to consummate." Dean rolls his eyes. "Oh, and Jack knows also."

"Jeez Dean!" Sam's about to freak out.

"Calm down. He was standing in the doorway and overheard me telling Cas. I explained why he and Cas both need to keep our relationship a secret. The kid understands and promised not to say anything about us to anyone. Cas promised too." Dean grins.

Sam nods and sighs just hoping Dean knows what he's doing. He looks up from where he's laying on the bottom bunk and sees writing on the metal of the bed. The bunk bed is made of sheet metal and metal bars that are holding the mattress up above him. The writing on the metal says:

**"D.W. + S.W. = ♡ x infinity 2"**

Sam reads it out loud, "D.W. plus S.W. equal love times infinity squared."

Dean lays down on the bed beside Sam looking up at the writing he engraved into the metal. "Forever and beyond Sammy. That's how long I'll love you."

Sam kisses Dean.

He sees a sigil on a piece of the metal and something occurs to him. "This was the Ma'lak box? You built our bed out of an angel coffin?!"

Dean smiles wistfully and shrugs, "Waste not, want not?"

Sam gives Dean the worst bitch face ever.

"Hey! I did add a lot of fresh steel, I removed most of the sigils and added some new carvings. Under each mattress are devil's traps carved and burned into the sheet metal. Also anti-angel sigils. No angels or demons on our beds. Just us." Dean straddles Sam's hips and takes his own shirts off.

As Sam pulls his t-shirt off he notices how much room they have on the bottom bunk. "You put that top bunk up pretty high."

Dean leans down and kisses Sam. Sam embraces his brother. "I had to make sure you had enough room to sit up in bed."

Sam smirks, "Is there room enough for me to ride your cock?"

Dean moans. He can feel his cock harden even more as he moves his hands over Sam's bare chest. "Only one way to know for sure."

With that challenge being spoken, Sam rolls Dean to his back. He kisses Dean while moving his hips over Dean's.

Dean quickly removes his jeans and underwear.

Sam pulls off his sweats and boxers.

Dean spits on his palm and holds both of their hard dicks together while Dean thrusts his hips. The look of desire on Sam's face alone is enough to make Dean want to shoot his load.

Sam looks at the upper bunk and notices something. "Oh shit!" He smiles showing dimples. "I so love your mind!" He suddenly takes Dean's face in his huge hands and kisses him senseless. He then sits up with a gasp.

Dean's winded and very hard. "Fuck sam!"

Sam reaches up and uses the grab bar Dean welded onto the upper bunk. It helps him as he lifts himself up and aligns Dean's cock with his already lubed and stretched hole. He sinks down onto Dean's length nice and slow.

Dean's eyes are practically rolling to the back of his head. "I love it when you prep in the shower for me. Fuuuuck!" Dean runs his hands over Sam's chest and torso while adjusting to Dean's cock being inside him.

Sam holds onto the bar and uses it to help as he rides his brother's dick.

Dean watches and touches every muscle of Sam's body as he moves. His upper body is so defined as he pulls up on the bar. "You're so damn hot!"

Sam loves Dean's praise and the lust in his eyes. "You like touching me like this?"

"Yes." Dean moans at how good he feels.

Sam moves a bit faster. His hard cock slaps down on Dean's abs with each downward drop.

"Faster." Dean grabs Sam's thighs. "Wait! Lift up on the bar."

Sam lifts up some.

Dean holds on to Sam's thighs and thrusts his hips up into Sam with very quick movements putting his lower back muscles into it.

Sam reaches down and holds his straining cock. Dean's pounding away at his prostate and he's getting so close already. "Oh fuuuuuuck Deeeeean!"

Dean growls at how good this feels. Sam is so tight. "Yes! ... Just ... like ... that! ... Fuck!"

After a short while Dean stops out of exhaustion. He was also right on the edge of climax and didn't want to cum yet.

Sam sinks back down onto Dean. He's a bit shaky as he tries to keep himself from going over the edge.

"You okay?" Dean moves his hand through Sam's damp hair.

Sam leans down and kisses his lover, best friend, soul mate, savior and brother. No one has ever loved anyone the way Dean loves him. Sam is truly overwhelmed each and every time they make love.

Dean can read Sam. He gets him to roll onto his back. "I got you." Dean kisses his reason for being as he sinks deep inside him once again. They gasp into each other's open mouths. Dean moves his hips faster.

Sam's hands hold the flesh of his flesh tightly as he swears he can feel his brothers soul crashing against his own. Merging and molding into one perfect soul that heaven and hell can never stand against. This is why they're alive. This is why their hearts keep beating when they should both be 6 feet under.

Dean's body hardens as his muscles tense during his climax. "Sam." His face is pressed against Sam's cheek. Lips and hot breath against his neck. He feels like he just fell into Sam. He was falling and Sam was there to catch him as he fell.

As soon as Sam feels Dean's warm seed fill him, he too finds his release. He strokes his own cock slowly and enjoys having Dean not only deep inside him, but wrapped around him. Filling him and completing him. Surrounding him in every way and permeating all his senses. "Let's stay like this forever "

Dean's breathless. "I would, ... but I gotta pee."

Sam just grins as he continues holding his lover and rubbing his back. "Hold it. I'm not done loving you."

Dean lifts his head and looks into Sam's eyes. "Don't ever stop loving me."

"I won't. Not ever." His fingers caress Dean's cheek. "Go pee and hurry back."

Dean kisses Sam passionately. "Don't move." Dean gets up and out of bed. He looks at Sam, then at the top bunk. "Unless you want to break in the top bunk?"

Sam smiles. "Do you think we should?"

He smiles. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Sammy's Surprise. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
